The Word That Was Never Said
by xLoverEverythingYo
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a rich and handsome guy but he's even a delinquent. He's life is boring and he lives alone at a apartment where the neighbors are quiet and nice. The first day of his senior year a transfer student comes in shyly. He's not interested in her at first but what happens when he finds out that she's his new neighbor and her real personality? Rated T for languages
1. Tsukiyomi Ikuto

**Hello everybody! This is my first story on FanFiction. I will just tell you, The Guardians may appear but not as Guardians and they WON'T have any powers. Plus the Charas will not appear either. I will try to update when I have time but if you guys want me to do that then you have to review and tell me what you think. **

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy**

** Summary: _Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a rich and handsome guy but he's even a delinquent. He's life is boring and he lives alone at a apartment where the neighbors are quiet and nice. The first day of his senior year a transfer student comes in shyly. He's not interested in her at first but what happens when he finds out that she's his new neighbor and her real _****personality? AMUTO!**

**__********Here's chapter ONE!**

* * *

Chapter One

_"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"_

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a guy whom every girl thinks looks handsome but they only look at him from distance, but why? Yea I will tell ya, it's because he's a delinquent. Even though he's from a very rich family he's still a delinquent, but the reason why, only Tsukiyomi Ikuto knows the answer.

Today is the first day of school as a senior but you think Ikuto cares? Nope he doesn't. But even if he tries to sleep he can't, because he heard an explosion that seemed to come from the neighbor. (**Ikuto lives alone in a apartment, just so you know**)

"Wha- Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep!" Ikuto yelled and covered his head with the pillow. It got quiet for like a minute but then he heard a girl scream and got up as fast as he could. He got dressed into his usually clothes (**he's the only one that doesn't wear an** **uniform**) and opened the door to look who woke him up. He looked to the left and then to the right, nobody there.

"If ya want to wake me up then as least show yourself bitch" Ikuto said with a sigh and slammed the door and walked away.

**Fifteen minutes later **Ikuto arrived and walked in to the school. He passed by some few girls that backed off as soon as they saw him but they still blushed bacause of his hotness. But Ikuto ignored them and walked along the corridor and to his locker, but then he remembered that he doesn't have anything in there and he doesn't even have the key to it so he just walked to the classroom. On the way to the class a guy bumped into him and turned around and saw who it was that he bumped into.

"I-I-I'm s-sorr-!" the guy said but Ikuto interuped him by saying.

"You wanna die!?"

"N-n-no" the guy said and got really scared, he almost cried. (**even though he's also a senior**)

"Then don't come near me" Ikuto said coldly and continued to walk. The guy that bumped into Ikuto still stood there and looked like he shit the fuck out of him.

When Ikuto walked in to the classroom everybody stared at him but he just walked to his seat and sat down. After like ten minutes the teacher, Nikaidou, walked in and made everyone quiet and started with some words like "Welcome back" and everything.

"I would like to introduce a transfer student. Please come in" Nikaidou said and smiled a silly smile. Ikuto looked at the transfer student that walked in shyly, she had pink hair and looked up but then she turned her face to the floor. Her eyes were yellow-gold. Awesome... But she had dirt on her face... Weird...

"Please introduce yourself" Nikaidou said and smiled at the transfer student that stood beside him.

"H-Hello... Uhm... M-m-my n-na-"

"Come on! We can't hear you!" a guy from the class said, he was sitting in the back row.

Ikuto looked at the girl, she was blushing more then before.

"_I guess she can't take bullshits_" Ikuto thought and sighed.

Finally the class ended but the transfer student still haven't said her name yet. She's a senior but still that shy.

"_Will she be okay?_" Ikuto thought but then he shook his head. "_Why do I even care? She's just another stupid girl in this school..._"

Ikuto walked on the road and stopped when he saw a girl with pink hair on the other side of the road. She was heading toward the apartment that he was living in. He just looked at her as she opened the door and walked in.

"She lives here?" Ikuto said and followed her upstairs to see where she was heading to, he sat on the stairs and looked what she was doing in front of his house. She stood there and searched through her bag.

"Where the hell are the keys!?" She yelled and looked annoyed. "Stupid Yaya and her milkshake machine, you made my face look dirty and now everyone thinks I'm a homeless girl... Argh! Why does she have to stay with me?" The girl said and knocked on the door. Ikuto was shocked, to think that she was shy at school but now she's like this...

"Ah! Found them" She said and took out the keys and opened the door with a smile as she walked in and closed the door after her.

"YAYA!" Ikuto heard her yell and them he heard someone laugh.

...

Ikuto got up and walked in to his house, he took off his shoes and sat down on the couch. He leaned on his hand and smirked.

"This is gonna be interesting"

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter, yea it's kinda short but the other chapters will be longer. And I like Yaya's personality that's why I mentioned her :D. Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think :) And if I should continue, it's all up to you. Well then, ciao! ;)**


	2. Hinamori Amu

**Hiya! I hope you guys have it good 'cause I do ^^ The first chapter was short but this one will be longer. **

**So in the previous chapter Ikuto found out the transfer student's real personality and he started to get more interested in her so what could happen in this chapter? Well here it is ^^  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

_"Hinamori Amu"_

* * *

The next morning Ikuto woke up was not due to an explosion. It was because of all the shouting and yelling at the neighbor, who was the transfer student that pretended to be shy but was actually a very angry and noisy girl who gets annoyed easily. He heard someone yell "Yaya stop you freaking retarded girl! and another girl laugh.

"Don't wake me up you fucking bitches!" Ikuto yelled and banged his fist on the wall. It got quiet and he sighed.

"What the hell did you call me!" Ikuto's eyes looked to the left and then to the right.

"Who the hell said that?" He said to himself and got up. "Did she hear me?"

"Of course I heard you! I'm not deaf!" the voice said from the other side of the wall.

"If you heard what I said then don't ask what I called you Stupid" Ikuto rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen to make something to eat. The girl got quiet and he smirked.

**Twenty minuter passed **and Ikuto was in his classroom with all the stares on him. But as usually he didn't care. After like five minutes the transfer student or as Ikuto calls her "The Faker" walked in to the class and everybody got quiet and turned their looks at her.

"Oh, look who's here!" The guy from yesterday said and rolled his eyes. Everyone laugh except from Ikuto who just looked at her and smirked.

"Hey! What was your name again? I didn't hear it yesterday!" a girl said and walked closer to the pinklette.

Everyone laugh but stopped when Nikaidou (**The teacher**) walked in.

"What's so funny? You're laughing pretty much. Can it be that you guys got closer to Hinamori?" Nikaidou said and laughed himself but now everyone was quiet and sat on their seats. "No? Okay, then let's start the class"

The transfer student who Nikaidou called Hinamori sat on an empty seat beside me. Well that was actually someone's seat but they don't want to sit near Ikuto because they are scared of him so they make a distance.

"_I guess that she doesn't know who I am..._" Ikuto thought and glanced at her. She looked at him with a shy look, then she looked down on the desk.

"_Faker..._"

The class was over and Ikuto looked where Hinamori went but he couldn't find her so he walked to the backyard where all the seniors was and talked. "_She's not here..._" Ikuto thought but then he spotted a pink haired girl in a corner and other girls that surrounded her. He walked a little closer so that he could hear what they said to her.

"Don't you dare go near Souma! He's mine!" A girl yelled and pushed Hinamori but she didn't fall. But she looked annoyed.

"_This is gonna be fun_"

"How dare you talk to him! You want me to kick the ass outta you!?"

"I-I-I'm sorry, b-but he's no-not yours..." Hinamori said and looked scared. Yea right. Ikuto rolled his eyes and was about to walk away but the girl that yelled at Hinamori raised her hand and was about to hit Hinamori but Ikuto stopped her by grabbing her arm, and she couldn't move it so she looked back and almost fainted.

"T-Tsukiyomi" She said with a scared voice.

"This is not a lesson, you don't have to raise your hand" Ikuto said coldly and let go.

"Y-Yes!" The girl said and ran away with her friends.

"Bitch" Ikuto said and looked at them while they ran but then he turned his look to Hinamori who looked at the ground.

"Th-thank y-"

"Stop this shit" Ikuto interrupted. Hinamori looked up at him with her eye wide open.

"Excuse me...?" Hinamori said and raised her eyebrows.

"Look, you doesn't sound scared anymore, Faker" Ikuto said and walked away but Hinamori stopped him by grabbing his hand. He looked at her.

"If you know about me, which I think you do, then please don't tell anyone" She said and looked a little sad.

"_Are you fucking serious_" Ikuto thought but then he smirked.

"Okay, but on one condition"

Hinamori looked into Ikuto's eyes with a confused look.

"Meet me at the park after school, Faker" Ikuto said and continued to walk with Hinamori's eyes on his back.

**After school **Hinamori arrived at the park as Ikuto said but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Want me to come? Then come you too Bastard" Hinamori said annoyed.

"Who's a Bastard?" a voice said from a tree. Hinamori looked at it and saw Ikuto up there.

"When did you come?" Hinamori said and pointed at him.

"When you did Faker" he said and jumped down.

"Stop calling me that"

"Why? You are a Faker, that's why I'm calling you that" Ikuto smirked and walked closer to Hinamori which made her back off.

"What do you want from me?" Hinamori said and glared at Ikuto.

"I want you to be my girlfriend"

Hinamori didn't say anything, she just stood there and looked like she just saw a ghost or something but she also looked sad for some reason.

"Yea, right! In your fucking dreams" Hinamori said and stuck out her tongue.

"Yea, in my dreams you always appear" That made Hinamori quiet and she even blushed a little. "Cause you always talks in your dreams at the night"

"Shut up... Wait, how do you know that?" Hinamori said confused.

"Well, you're a deaf bitch" Ikuto said and smirked.

Hinamori glared an evil glare at Ikuto, that made him laugh.

"Are you that fucking neighbor that always complains when I talk!?"

"Haha! Yea, why do you think I know who you are?" Ikuto said and laughed.

"Well that explains alot" Hinamori rolled her eyes. "I thought you were a stalker"

"So? Be my girlfriend" Ikuto asked again.

"No way in hell"

"Why? You already have a boyfriend?" Ikuto laughed but stopped when he saw Hinamori's face. It looked sad. "Ehm, I was just kidding you know"

"Shut up! I don't wanna be your fucking girlfriend! I'm in a bad mood now so I'm going home" Hinamori turned around and walked away.

"_Did I say something wrong?_" Ikuto thought and followed her. (**His house is also that way**)

...

When Ikuto arrived and walked upstairs he heard someone talk in the corridor so he stopped and looked who it was, he saw Hinamori and a guy with brown hair and green eyes. He had both his ears pierced. He looked alot like Souma Kuukai... WAIT THAT IS SOUMA KUUKAI!

"_What are they talking about?_" Ikuto thought and listened to their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Hinamori said surprised. Even Ikuto was surprised, did they know each other?

"I came to see if you were alright" Souma sounded worried.

"I'm fine" She replied. "You don't have to worry about me anymore, I'm not a kid you know..."

"Still! I can't just leave and forget about you Amu!" Souma took Hinamori's hands and looked into her eyes. She looked shocked but still sad at the same time. "I can see that you still haven't forgotten about him..."

"Kuukai... I'm sorry... I try to forget but I can't" Hinamori smiled at Souma. "I will try my best so you don't have to worry, plus I have Yaya so I'm not really alone"

Souma smiled back and let go of her hands.

"Yeah, it's good that you have her here at least. But if something happens, then call me right away and I will be there for you" Souma did a thumb up and walked to the stairs where Ikuto was hiding.

"Oh!" Souma saw Ikuto and looked at Himamori who didn't look at him. Then Souma turned back to Ikuto and whispered something.

"Something you should know, Amu is a REALLY good person so don't make her cry. If you do, then I won't forgive you" Souma smiled and left. Ikuto stood there and thought "_Weird Kiddo_" and walked in to his house.

"Yo! Can you hear me Faker?" Ikuto said and sat down on his bed and leaned on the wall.

"As I said, I'm not deaf" Hinamori said on the other side.

"Haha! Yea, I know. Your hearing is pretty good" Ikuto smirked. "So, do you know Souma Kuukai?"

"Yeah, we are really good friends" Hinamori said. "We have been friends ever since 4th grade... Wait do you know Kuukai?"

"Not really, I just heard you guys talk in the corridor"

"Oh... WAIT YOU DID WHAT!?" Hinamori sounded shocked.

"Are you sure you're not deaf?" Ikuto teased.

"Shut up"

"Just joking" Ikuto laughed. "Hey, can I call you Amu?"

"Sure... I don't care..." Amu answered. "Then I can call you...?"

"Ikuto"

The clock was now 11 am. Ikuto and Amu talked and talked even though they couldn't see each other. They laughed and yelled at each other.

"A question... Do you like Souma?" Ikuto asked but Amu never replied. She probably fell asleep.

"Good night... Amu"

* * *

**So There's chapter 2 ^^ Hope you liked it.**

**Well I don't think I will be able to update the next week or so because the school begun :(  
**

**Please Review and thanks for follow and favorite this story. When you review then I gets into a much better mood :)  
**

**Thanks and love you all ^^  
**


End file.
